Sing For the Moment
by Aitouketsu
Summary: A song-fic about Keitaro's life after coming in contact with a special instrument. Takes place at the begining of the series. For now, Stand along one-shot. Rated M for lyrics, action, adventure, and all the things that make it great to be an adult!


**Disclaimer: I do not Own Love Hina or any of the characters from the anime, or the other anime I borrowed a certain item, and characters from for this cross over. Nor do I own 'Get Over It' by the Eagles, Nor do I own 'In the Shadow's' by The Rasmus. I do own Carl, and Cherry Oranjesu as well as Felix Quaine. (The ape/thug/gorilla/attacker/would be attacker/instigator. **

"Thunder-thunder-thunder."

He looked around, light was every where.

"Thunder-thunder-thunder."

What were they saying?

The light was blinding, engulfing, all encompassing. He felt tiny, his mouth dried.

He was again, a scared little boy who had just broken a priceless antique or tracked mud onto a freshly washed floor.

The lights dimmed, the voices were more discernable.

"K-U. K-U. K-U." On and on they chanted, in a lively rhythm.

K. U. looked over the crowd of packed little run down club. His gaze traveled over screaming people, to the regulars sitting at the bar cheering his name.

"K.U.-K.U.-K.U."

The feeling of stage fright released their final icy grips from the performer.

Keitaro Urishima stood on stage, his hands caresses the fire engine red guitar hanging from about his frame. Warmth flooded his body as he skin grew a red hue. Closing his eyes, he listened as the crowd settled, all anticipating the next words out of the performer's mouth.

The heat of the lights left his body, signaling the diming of the spot light. Only the warm red glow of his body and guitar illuminated the stage.

He leaned forward towards the well used microphone stand and spoke with a raspy voice. 'Get over it.'

His last thoughts were 'I am truly happy.'

The next movements were flawless, as if he was the creator of all music. The haunting high pitched scream of the guitar ebbed throughout the room. The older patrons looked on in wonder, smiling as the memories came back from the dead.

A curtain drew open behind him, as drums, and base exploded to catch the wake of the guitar.

The crowd erupted in cheers as words were sung. The bar patrons beat their glasses to the music as the simply put good feelings rushed about the small club.

"I turn on the tube and what do I see? A whole lotta people cryin' 'don't blame me'.  
They point their crooked little fingers at everybody else. Spend all their time feelin' sorry for themselves. Victim of this, victim of that, your momma's too thin; your daddy's too fat!"

"Get over it!"

The crowd cheered, as he played his heart out.

"Get over it!  
All this whinin' and cryin' and pitchin' a fit.  
Get over it, get over it!"

No one thought of the words, it was as if they understood the foreign lyrics, because he was singing them. His gaze ever transfixed on the crowd, their cheers pushing him to do better.

"You say you haven't been the same since you had your little crash. But you might feel better if I gave you some cash. The more I think about it, old Billy was right. Let's kill all the lawyers, kill 'em tonight! You don't want to work; you want to live like a king. But the big, bad world doesn't owe you a thing!"

"Get over it!  
Get over it!  
If you don't want to play, then you might as well split  
Get over it, get over it!"

Rocking back and forth, he grinned widely, earning cat calls from some of the younger females. He didn't have time to thank his brilliance at wearing contacts on stage.

"It's like going to confession every time I hear you speak  
You're makin' the most of your losin' streak  
Some call it sick, but I call it weeeeeak"

"Eh yea yea yea!"

"You drag it around like a ball and chain. You wallow in the guilt; you wallow in the pain. You wave it like a flag; you wear it like a crown. Got your mind in the gutter, bringin' everybody down. Complain about the present and blame it on the past. I'd like to find your inner child and kick its little ass!"

"Get over it!  
Get over it!  
All this bitch'n and moanin' and pitchin' a fit  
Get over it, get over it!"

"Get over it!  
Get over it!  
It's gotta stop sometime, so why don't you quit  
Get over it, get over it!"

He burst into a guitar solo, playing with all the fun he could master, until the song ended.

'Get over it!' he called out, to his adoring fans.

"K.-U. K.-U. K.-U.!" the called.

He turned, and gave applauds to the regular band, the drummer and bassist who had played with him. They each in turn, after a blushing bow, received their fare share of fanfare.

He smiled and with a wave, left the stage to join the manager at the bar.

Picking up a bottle of fresh sake, he extended his hand to pay, only to have it push back to him.

The bar tended, a young red head nodded her head to the manager and winked.

'Thank you.'

"You pull in crowds like this Every night you play, and you thank Us?" The giant of a man asked him. The Hercules' name, Carl Oranjesu, sat down on a stool next to Urushima.

'I've been manager of this little dump for nigh' fifteen years, and never seen an act likes yours.' Carl admitted whole-heartedly.

'I am just glad you let me play, and for without charging me no less.' He added, taking a drink of his on the house privilege.

Carl chuckled, 'You're still a fool for not taking any pay.' He thought a moment, 'I know, why don't you take my little Cherry out on the town!' the mobile mountain said as he poked Keitaro's side.

'Father!' Cherry Oranjesu exclaimed as she slapped her father's arm.

It was too late, the damage had been done, it wasn't the fact that he had his fourth drink of the night, or that he was poked in his ticklish ribs, or the thought of going out with the bomb shell that was the Manager's daughter. No, it was all of it.

With a burst of super sonic speed, the mouthful of beer sprayed the poor barmaid's shirt, soaking the white cloth immediately. Every force as an equal of or opposite reaction, and the force of the spurting beer, was enough to make Keitaro fall off his stool.

As the manager laughed, his daughter blushed, and Keitaro begged for his life. Keitaro mentally cursed the number of times that had worked on him. '_Far, far too often_'

Cherry laughed it off, and ducked under the counter, in seconds she reappeared in a fresh, less damp top.

'Now then, you have a girl yet?' Carl asked with an arched eyebrow.

Keitaro shook his head yes, then no, then in a circle. 'It's complicated.'

Cherry busily filled the surrounding orders all the while listening to this juicy tidbit.

'Well, you're more of a man than me.' Carl paused. 'Or less…' he added winking.

Keitaro flushed, 'I'm well versed in my time spent with a-' he stopped short, hearing a crash to his left.

Cherry's clumsiness was the only force that could surpass that of Keitaro's.

'I'm so sorry' she said as she went to fetch a towel.

Catching her roughly by the wrist, the man whom she had split the drinks on, the man asked in mock sympathy. 'Sorry? Hear that boys? She said she's sorry she spilled beer all over my new tattoo.'

Twisting her arm, he forced her to look at the new, vulgar 'art' of a displayed lady he had over his hairy torso.

'Anything else to add to that, I just got this today. And you've went and ruined it.' He stated still mocking her.

'Yea,' she said half wretching. 'You desperately need a bath…'

Taking a long inhale of Cherry, the thug grinned. 'You smell so nice, maybe you'll have to teach me how you bathe.'

He looked around the bar, his buddies laughing along. While the other patrons looked to the Manager to save his kid.

At this Keitaro rose, only to have his belt loops grabbed. 'Never enter a fight alone, unless you can exit it alone.' Carl whispered to his ear, still reaching him from a sitting position.

Shrugging it off, Keitaro's nobler instincts took over. He approached the thug looking male, and addressed him as such. 'Hey, let her go, it was an accident.'

The ape looked over to Keitaro, his baser instincts the only working ones. Looking over the nerdy kid, who dwarfed him by a head, he laughed. 'Ha, back off pup. This is between me and this piece of meat.'

Clicking his tongue, he tried a different approach. 'Oi, ugly, get yer paws off her, or loose 'em.'

'_That did it, time to teach this shit stain a lesson'_

'_Gulp'_

With a single motion, he pushed Cherry towards his friends, and swung wildly at Keitaro's head.

'Eep!' Cherry called out, not quite getting over the smell of the ape-ish male.

Using his forarm at a downward angle, Keitaro parried the attack. Ducking low he drove his elbow into the man's chest.

'…'

'Got to try better than that' the gorilla said smiling, before head butting Keitaro with full force.

In a moment, Keitaro fell to the ground crumpled.

The attacker picked up a pool cue off a neighboring table. 'I give you an A for effort, a D in talent, and quick death cause I feel like it.'

Time slowed for Keitaro, his hands were hot, his body warm, his eyes flashed white. The Gibson appeared in his hand, he moved to block the attack.

The gorilla's face contorted in pain, as his jaw shifted sideways, adjacent to his face was Cherry's size nine boot.

Stumbling back the would be attacker felt his back hit a brick wall. Turing, he looked up to see the placid face of the manager.

'Carl?' the thug asked, his speech slightly slurred.

'Goodnight Felix.' Carl replied, accompanied by a punch to the face.

And Felix hit the floor.

Keitaro looked around, the guitar back on stage, Cherry nursing his forehead with ice, and bosom alike. He spotted Carl dragging Felix into a back room. A moment later he emerged.

Cherry rose quickly, leaving to speak with her father, causing Keitaro's head to meet with the floor.

As he laid on the floor groaning, he contemplated Carl's warning. He stood and shook off his cobwebs. Carl waved him over to the bar, as the crowd seemed to forget the whole ordeal.

With a quick jump, Cherry was back across the bar. 'Who was that guy?' Cherry asked, not noticing Keitaro's semi-glare at her for dropping him so abrubtly.

Carl waved the question off, 'Old friend' he answered as if uninterested. He turned to Keitaro and asked. 'How many songs you have left in you tonight?'

Any sign of fatigue, stress, or pain left Keitaro immediate as his ears perked up. 'At least one more, then I have to get going.'

Carl nodded understandably.

It was made clear months ago, Keitaro Urishima was not K.U., the guitarist that played at 'Club Dump'. Keitaro insisted on a stage name, and Cherry thought it up.

Simple, but it stayed. This stage name was for some reason to keep Keitaro from getting into some kind of trouble. Carl didn't know the details, nor did he care. So long as the kid played his best, and brought lots of paying customers.

'Awe, can't you stay?' Cherry implored, mustering her best 'Puppy dog pout.' Carl yelled 'Pout!' and all eyes in the bar turned from Cherry. Save one poor soul.

So moved was be by her begging stare, that he emptied his pockets of all his money, and picked up the most expensive bottle he saw, solemnly this stranger walked away with a bottle, now destitute. His only comfort was in trying to cheer up the begging red head.

'Turn that thing off!' he exclaimed, feeling the deepest pity for that poor lost soul.

With a sigh, she retracted the pout. At the first chance Carl turned and glared at her, 'You are Forbidden to use 'The Pout'. You know why!'

'One time, ONE TIME!' She shouted back scowling. Carl simply pointed at the door.

'Okay, well, twice…' she admitted sheepishly.

'That aside, ' he turned toward the slightly confused Keitaro. 'Boy best get on to it, and get outta here before it becomes an issue.'

Keitaro nodded, and rushed back toward the stage.

Carl glanced at Cherry, drool pooling below her mouth as she watch Keitaro pick up his guitar.

He chuckled to himself, and set to the task of the lights.

The lights, dimmed once again.

The red warmth spread through K.-U.'s body, the late night patron's gathered around the run down stage to hear the last song of the night.

'Hey K.-U.!' Carl called out. 'Make it a good one!'

K.-U. nodded understanding what he was being asked to do, shutting his eyes, he focused on his feelings.

'_I am truly happy'_ he thought to himself, before all thoughts ceased.

His body gave off the eerie red glow, his eyes opened white slits. He stepped to the microphone, his body seeming lighter. His voice was light, the rasp gone. 'In the Shadows'.

The base player started, a soft upbeat tune. The drummer counted off, reaching the end of the first rift Keitaro's voice rang out; and the song began.

'Oh Ohooo!'

'Oh Ohooohooo.'

'Oh Ohoohoo'

'Oh Oohooohoooo'

'No sleep. No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer. Won't stop, won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer. Sometimes, I feel like going down I'm so disconnected.  
Somehow, I know that I am haunted to be wanted.'

He jumped lightly to the music, singing his heart out to the crowd.

'I've been watching! I've been waiting! In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching! I've been living! For tomorrows all my life'

'Oh Ohooo!'

'Oh Ohooohooo.'

'In the shadows…'

'Oh Ohoohoo'

'Oh Oohooohoooo'

'In the shadows…'

'They say. That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe. But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave. Sometimes, I feel that I should go and play with the thunder. Somehow, cause somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder.'

'I've been watching! I've been waiting! In the shadows for my time. I've been searching!  
I've been living! For tomorrows all my life.'

'Lately I been walking, walking in circles, watching, waiting for something  
Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher.'

K.-U. removed the microphone from the stand, and pointed it toward the crowd. Who then erupted into the chorus, singing along.

I've been watching!

(I've been watching)  
I've been waiting!

(I've been waiting)  
In the shadows all my time.

(In the shadows, all my time)  
I've been searching!

(I've been searching)  
I've been liviiiin!

(I've been living)  
For tomorrow all my life.

As the song reached it's climax the voices seemed to tone into one…

I've been watching!  
I've been waiting!  
I've been searching!  
I've been living!  
For tomorrows.

'Oh Ohooo!'

'Oh Ohooohooo.'

'In the shadows…

'Oh Ohoohoo'

'Oh Oohooohoooo'

'In the shadows…'

I've been waiting!

The crows erupted in cheers, screams, hollers, and shouts. The manager look about the small place, as he filled with pride.

The young man on stage cheered for the crowd, accompanied by the other members.

He said a short goodbye, packed his guitar in his case, waved to Cherry. Causing her to spill more drinks, and eliciting a shout from Carl.

With that Keitaro Urishima closed the door behind him. Looking at his watch, he realized his tardiness. 'Four o'clock!' He then high it tailed back to the Hinata inn, before any of the residents would chance upon him.

**AN: Look what can be achieved by staying up all night! If I get a couple reviews I'll write another chapter, if not I think it's a decent stand alone one shot. Rate, Review, Flame it's up to you! **


End file.
